


You

by orphan_account



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: I don’t even know, I just wanted to write something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22373329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some random Rebecca x Wesker because there isn’t enough of it in this fandom
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Albert Wesker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Rebecca couldn’t help but stare whenever Wesker left his office door open, she likes the way his shirt looks on him, loose enough for comfort but still close-fitted to the point that if she tries hard enough, she can almost see the toned muscle underneath. The top two buttons are undone, giving her a glimpse at his remarkably pale skin.  
She quirks her mouth in a lop-sided smile; Richard jokes that the captain is secretly a vampire, not that he’d ever say it to Wesker’s face.  
He was a mysterious man, there was no denying that. She hears Edward and Forest talking about him all the time, their ridiculous theories about the captain’s sunglasses, the lack of emotions he displayed. They weren’t even sure what he did after work hours, or if he even ever stopped working.  
There was something about him that put everyone on edge, everyone but her. She felt safe around him. Every time they spoke, her heart thudded so hard she was scared that he could see it pounding away beneath her rib cage.

Maybe he did notice after all. 

Here they were, all alone in his office with nothing but the sound of the light flickering above them.  
She traced the vein on his hand with her finger, down his arm, and all the way until it reached the hem of his shirt. The top two buttons undone, just like they always were.  
Her fingers reach out to touch it, skimming along the dip of his collarbone and she smiles up at him as her fingers move outward, venturing beneath his shirt to his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

He couldn’t tell if he fell in love with her from the moment she first walked into the office, maybe it was the second time, third even. All he remembers is the moment she looked up from across the table, the ceiling light hitting her blue eyes perfectly, revealing the tiny green specks that scattered her iris. For a split second, no one else in the room mattered.  
He felt overcome with a sense of warmth, he felt like he belonged.  
Whatever he was feeling, he despised it.  
It made him feel weak. 

It isn’t meant to go like this, He’s here as a double agent. No, a triple agent; he wasn’t just betraying the stars members, but his own corporation too. yet here he was with her tiny hand in his, not wanting to ever let go.  
It was in that moment he realised: it wasn’t that he couldn’t love, he was afraid to.


End file.
